


Dares and Hot Chocolate

by Aylaar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Double Drabble, Drabble, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Married Couple, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylaar/pseuds/Aylaar
Summary: Pansy dares Draco to sit through Season One of the Vampire Dairies, otherwise he has to do a strip tease to The Black Parade.(Three paragraph writing prompt challenge)Warning: Swearing





	Dares and Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This was a three paragraph writing challenge to add a famous author, an odd colour, a tv show you hate, a number and a song you love. Thought I'd post it here so I didn't lose it.

Draco and Harry lived in a high rise apartment in Muggle London, the windows were floor length with sweeping voile curtains on each. The entire apartment was floored with redwood laminate flooring, it all had a modern and lavish feel to it. In the middle of their living room was a large cozy silver L shaped sofa, while attached to the wall opposite, a giant flat screen television was on with a show on pause.  
Draco was sat, knees up to his chest in the corner of the sofa looking sullen. "You know Harry, I'm gay - I read 'The Notebook' by Nicholas Sparks kind of gay, and even I can't stand this fucking Vampire Diaries shit." 

Harry laughed, passing a cup of hot chocolate into his husband's hands, who accepted it with a smile. "You do know you don't need to watch it right?" Harry sat down beside him, tucking his left leg and foot under the right. "Yes, but Pansy said if I don't make it through the first season, I'd have to do a striptease to The Black Parade." he curled his lip in disgust. "There's nothing sexy about My Chemical Romance, Harry." he shook his head. Harry nodded in agreement, "I don't know why you do these stupid dares with Pansy, you're 32 not 22."

"I also have to wear this extremely hideous marigold coloured thong." Draco butted in looking over to Harry - a look of anguish on his face. "Marigold. On me." Harry frowned as he unpaused the Vampire Dairies. "You know, she said you had to watch the first season. She didn't say we couldn't fuck through the entire thing." Harry smirked wickedly. Draco snorted in response and matched his smirk. "Mm, Potter - I like your thinking."


End file.
